


Jingle all the way

by Reylo_of_light



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, Christmas Time, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Reylo - Freeform, jingle bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_of_light/pseuds/Reylo_of_light
Summary: Ben has that stupid Christmas song - Jingle Bells - in his head as he rushes to make it to a very important event.





	Jingle all the way

Jingle all the way

_Dashing through the snow…_

He was going to be so late.

_In a one-horse open sleigh…_

He’d just take the horse at this point; his feet were frozen.

_Over fields we go, laughing all the way…_

He was running through the park now but he was definitely NOT laughing.

_Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright…_

His spirit would feel brighter when he got there. Provided he was on time.

_Oh what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!_

Nothing fun about this and that stupid song was in his head and playing everywhere.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells! Jingle all the way!_

‘Just let me get there on time and I’ll jingle all the way to new year’ he thought

_Oh what fun it is to ride on one horse open sleigh!_

Still not fun. He wished his stupid car had started! Then he wouldn’t be running across the city in his suit shoes getting wet feet.

There was so much snow! Why? Why today?!

_Jingle bells, jingle bells!_

Thank the stars… he could see his destination now.

‘I’m coming baby. Just hold on.’

_Jingle all the way!_

He rushed through the doors and straight up to the desk.

“Merry Christmas Sir! What can I help you with?”

The woman was far too bubbly.

_Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!_

Stupid song was playing on the radio now too.

“I’m looking for my girlfriend. Rey Johnson?”

“Oh you must be Ben! Of course, she’s up on second. Third door. You’re cutting it fine though.”

The girl reprimanded him with a frown. He glanced at her name tag – Jessika. She must be that friend of Rey’s. Only reason he could imagine she would know his name.

_Dashing through the…_

Halls. Not snow. Dashing through the halls of the hospital.

_In a …_

Armani suit. Hooray. Perfect for this. He thought sarcastically.

_Over…_

Over the steps. Taking them two at a time. He had to hurry up.

_Laughing…_

Still not laughing. Panting maybe. His father would be laughing. He could almost hear the old man inside his head.

_Bells on…_

Oh no, carollers with bells! He needed to get around them to reach Rey!

_Making spirits bright…_

He was so close to her now. She made his world brighter.

_Oh what…_

A nightmare! If only the call had come straight through! If only his car had worked!

_Sing a…_

He’d sing every stupid song and lullaby if he could just get there!

_Oh!_

“I’m here!”

He yelled as he burst into the room, out of breath and a little dishevelled in his snow-covered Burberry coat and Armani suit.

Rey was gritting her teeth, sweat matting her hair as it clung to her face, falling out of the buns she wore it in.

“Where have you been?!” She growled at him.

“Sorry… the call didn’t come through and then the car didn’t start…”

“I DON’T CARE! JUST GET IN HERE AND HELP!”

Ben took a step forward and was hurriedly presented with scrubs to put over his things.

Rey let out a yell and he quickly rushed off to put them on.

_Jingle bells, oh jingle bells!_

How was that song still playing?

He held Rey’s hand as she yelled, cursed him and made all sorts of promises to hurt him that he knew she didn’t mean.

“You’re doing great, sweetheart!”

“Oh shut it!”

He had expected this. His uncle told him that his mother made all sorts of threats to his father when she was giving birth.

“Almost there now, Rey.”

The doctor assured her calmly. Rey cried and whined.

“It’s ok, sweetheart, doctor says you’re close. It’ll be over soon. Then you can hold her.”

“Him.”

Rey insisted, even through tears and pants.

“Him. I told you, it’s going to be a boy.”

“Whatever you say sweetheart.”

“Ok, Rey. Breathe deep. We’re almost ready for that final push.”

“Oh my gods. Ben… distract me. Please, anything.”

Rey pleaded as she gritted her teeth against the next painful wave.

Ben’s mind went blank.

Only one thing was circulating.

“Dashing through the snow…”

“What?”

Ben didn’t stop. It was the only thing he could do.

“In my louboutins today, through the park I go, panting all the way…”

Rey half laughed as she took a breath.

“Stupid phone wouldn’t ring… but then my nerves did rise… Oh what fun it is to have a baby born tonight!”

Rey screamed loudly as she pushed, fighting to get their baby out.

“Jingle bells, jingle bells, early babe today… couldn’t wait to meet the world so they rushed on out today, hey! Jingle bells jingle bells, Baby on the way! Daddy ran across the town to jingle bells today.”

A final cry of pain and then…

…

 

Rey was something of a mess, but Ben had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. She sat there, sweaty, teary eyed, pink faced, with a tiny wailing bundle of pink cradled against her chest.

“Perfect. Utterly perfect.”

Rey smiled at him.

“Told you he was going to be a boy.”

She looked exhausted but still a hint of smugness lingered on her smile. Ben couldn’t help but grin and kissed her head softly, looking down at his tiny son.

How could anything be so tiny and vulnerable?

“Ben…?”

“Mmm?”

“Did you… did you really just sing a rendition of jingle bells to me whilst I gave birth?”

She had the wickedest but sweetest smile on her face. Oh, how he considered telling her she imagined it. But he didn’t.

“That stupid song has been in my head all day. It was in the office as I got the call finally, and I could still hear it as I ran across town. Then it was playing here…”

Rey giggled.

“I cannot wait to tell everyone about that.”

“Please don’t.”

Ben groaned. He could just see his mother’s face. She’d think it was wonderfully funny. His father would be laughing his head off right now about it, wherever he was, Ben was sure.

“And I’m going to tell this little man all about it. How he made Daddy run across town in his Louboutin’s in the snow just to be here in time to meet him.”

“Well… It’s not my fault he decided to turn up a little early.”

Ben gently kissed his tiny son, a smile on his face.

“Early Christmas present for you.”

“Seems that way. Only just before Christmas though.”

Ben perched beside Rey on the bed to watch their little son as he lay on his mother’s chest. He was the perfect Christmas present.

_“Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells…”_

“Oh no…”

Rey laughed loudly as the music came through the speakers.

“I really hate this song…”

“No, you don’t.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Because now you’re always going to associate it with the arrival of our baby boy.”

Ben thought about it. And damn it, she was right.

Jingle bells making spirits bright indeed.

Because nothing could make his spirit brighter than seeing his girlfriend there with his tiny son, a week before Christmas, with Jingle Bells playing on the radio.


End file.
